I Remember You
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: Escena descartada del capítulo veinticuatro de "Secret & Forbidden Love II" que pase a formato One-shot por mi cumpleaños número 22. Dragon Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a Toriyama-san pero el one-shot es de MI propiedad [Truhan/ Shounen-ai] *dejen reviews*


Nota: _Feliz cumpleaños a mí, feliz cumpleaños a mí, estoy más y más vieja. ¡Feliz cumpleaños a mí!_

Así es, hoy cumplo veintidós años y como dije en la canción estoy cada vez más vieja. Sé que hay usuarios de fanfiction, wattpad, A03, etc., etc. más viejos que yo pero no puedo evitar sentirme así ¿qué más quieren que haga?

En fin, hace algún tiempo escribí una duología de fanfics de _"Dragon Ball Z"_ llamados _"Secret & Forbbiden Love"_ y _"Secret & Forbbiden Love II"_, probablemente los seguidores más antiguos de ese fanfic recordarán que yo escribí un capítulo donde la línea de tiempo de Mirai Trunks era completamente restaurada con ayuda de las esferas del dragón. Pues, ahora verán lo que sucedió a continuación de ese capítulo, sería como una escena perdida que jamás escribí y (en honor a mi cumpleaños) la escribiré en formato one-shot.

Espero que les guste, me esforcé mucho pensando en este one-shot. Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Toriyama-san, sus adaptaciones anime y películas son propiedad de Toei Animation pero este one-shot es de MI propiedad.

El título del one-shot hace referencia a la canción de la serie Adventure Time _"I Remember You"_.

_Advertencia: Contenido yaoi y pérdida de memoria temporal._

* * *

Bulma estaba re-programando las coordenadas de la máquina del tiempo, la línea de tiempo alterna había sido totalmente restaurada y Mirai Trunks no podía esperar ni un minuto más para regresar a casa, si Shenlong había logrado revivir a todos aquellos que murieron intentando protegerse de los androides y Black Gokū, eso también quería decir que su madre, su padre, Mirai Gokū y los guerreros Z estaban vivos, en especial su sensei Gohan, ansiaba llegar lo más pronto posible para abrazar a su madre y a Gohan. El joven de cabellos lilas estaba a punto de subir a la máquina del tiempo cuando sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro, giró su mirada notando que Bulma estaba parada detrás de él.

-Espera, antes de que te vayas, quiero darte algo-dijo Bulma, acercándole una caja blanca a Mirai Trunks ¿qué sería eso? ¿acaso le había hecho otro regalo? la científica de cabellos celestes abrió la caja y dentro de ella había una cantidad considerable de capsulas, todas con numeraciones y etiquetas de diversos colores-llévate esto contigo, empaque todo lo necesario en caso de que un desastre como ese vuelva a ocurrir-

-Gracias, mamá-le agradeció el joven de cabellos lilas tomando aquella caja con las capsulas que preparó Bulma.

-Te has vuelto muy fuerte durante todo este tiempo, Trunks. espero que sigas entrenando para poder proteger la tierra y no tener que depender de nadie nunca más-dijo Gokū quien estaba feliz por el progreso de su amigo-pero, ya sabes, si todo se sale de control no dudes en venir a pedirnos ayuda-

-No te preocupes, seguiré entrenando para proteger la tierra y no tener que volver a molestarlos-respondió Mirai Trunks, escuchó el sollozo de una niña junto con unos pasos correr hacia él y supo que se trataba de Bra, el joven de cabellos lilas apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar pues vio como la niña semi-saiyajin se abalanzaba sobre él y lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-Onii-chan ¡no quiero que te vayas! ¡por favor, quédate!-exclamó Bra escondiendo su carita en el pecho de su hermano de un futuro alterno para que no la vea llorar, Mirai Trunks se sintió mal por ella pero no había nada que pudiera hacer.

-Lo siento, sabes que me gustaría quedarme pero… hay personas que me necesitan en mi línea de tiempo y no puedo abandonarlas-respondió Mirai Trunks abrazando a la niña de cabellos celestes-además-miro a su contraparte del presente quien miraba como su hermana abrazaba a Mirai Trunks-aquí tienes a tu verdadero Onii-chan y estoy seguro de que él te va a proteger-

Bra se separó de Mirai Trunks, lo miró fijamente por unos segundos, luego miro a su Onii-chan y asintió mientras se secaba las lágrimas con una de sus pequeñas manos cerradas en un puño. La niña de cabellos celestes escuchó los pasos de Gohan acercarse a Mirai Trunks, se bajó de su regazo y se alejó caminando de allí hasta llegar con su madre, quien la cargó en sus brazos, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros acercó su mano a su mejor amigo de un futuro alterno para ayudarlo a levantarse y este no rechazó la oferta por no ser descortés. Apenas se levantó se quedaron mirándose fijamente por unos breves segundos, desviaron la mirada en lados opuestos y luego volvieron a mirarse, ambos estaban un poco nerviosos, pues no sabían que decir y además esa sería la última vez que volverían a estar tan cerca uno del otro.

-Uh… yo…-dijo Mirai Trunks con un nudo de nervios en la voz mientras llevaba una mano a la nuca como solía hacer su sensei Gohan.

-Esto… yo… yo… ¡te deseo mucha suerte!-exclamó Gohan llamando la atención del joven de cabellos lilas-y… y también espero que encuentres la felicidad que estás buscando. Algún día me gustaría ir a conocer tu línea de tiempo y ver cuántas cosas han cambiado y si no te molesta, quisiera saludar a Mirai Bulma-

-Se lo diré cuando llegue y veré que puedo hacer-respondió el joven de cabellos lilas riendo nerviosamente-yo también espero que seas feliz y asegúrate de cuidar bien de mi yo de esta línea de tiempo-

-Lo haré, no te preocupes por eso.

Mirai Trunks subió las escaleras para entrar a la máquina del tiempo, antes de entrar observó a sus amigos y familia por última vez, sonrió levemente, terminó de subir las escaleras, entró de un salto a la máquina, encendió el motor y la máquina comenzó a elevarse hacia el cielo mientras una luz azul la rodeaba, escuchó a sus amigos y familia despedirse de él allá abajo, miró hacia el horizonte mientras oprimía unos botones del panel de control de la máquina, varios recuerdos le llegaron a la mente, entre ellos, los momentos que había vivido con su sensei Gohan cuando era niño, se alegró al saber que pronto lo volvería a ver.

-_Gracias a todos, gracias por ayudarme. Espero que muy pronto nos volvamos a ver_-pensó el joven de cabellos lilas, la luz azul rodeó la máquina desapareciendo completamente y esta vez para siempre.

Mientras viajaba de regreso a su línea de tiempo, Trunks no pudo evitar pensar en que pronto volvería a ver a todos sus amigos que murieron hace tanto tiempo atrás pero más que nada, volvería a ver a su sensei Gohan, tenía tantas ganas de volver a abrazarlo, sentir sus fuertes brazos y su calidez que desde que era niño lo hacía sentir seguro y protegido, sonrío ante dicho pensamiento pero rápidamente salió de su estado de ensueño al ver que no faltaba mucho para llegar, así que disminuyó la velocidad de la máquina y oprimió un par de botones para activar los propulsores así la maquina podría descender y aterrizar. La luz azul que rodeaba a la máquina del tiempo comenzó a desvanecerse hasta mostrar un cielo celeste completamente despejado, no había ni una sola nube en él e incluso una bandada de aves volaba no muy lejos del cristal de la máquina, una sonrisa se dibujo nuevamente en el rostro del joven de cabellos lilas al ver aquellas aves volar. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había visto a las aves volar por el cielo, desvió la mirada hacia abajo viendo que había llegado a la Capital del Norte, la ciudad donde vivía con su madre pero esta era completamente diferente de lo que recordaba, todo estaba en perfecto estado: los edificios, las calles, los vehículos e incluso había más personas caminando por las calles. Parecía como si todo lo que él había vivido nunca hubiera pasado por la vida de aquellas personas inocentes.

Una vez que la máquina del tiempo aterrizo en medio de los árboles de un bosque cercano a la ciudad, Trunks oprimió el botón que estaba en un costado volviendo a encapsular la máquina y rápidamente la guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de jean. Comenzó a caminar por un sendero que lo llevó a entrar a la ciudad, mientras caminaba algunas personas que pasaban por allí lo saludaban y él solo correspondía el saludo sonriendo y levantando la mano, ansiaba volver a casa, saludar a su madre y a Mai, así que apresuro el pasó y comenzó a correr hacia la Corporación Capsula más animado y determinado que nunca. Después de correr por varios minutos, llegó a la enorme edificación amarilla en forma de domo a la que él llamaba hogar y sin perder más tiempo caminó hacia la entrada del jardín delantero pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con un hombre con cabellos negros en forma de flama lanzando puños y patadas contra un oponente invisible… acaso… ¿acaso podía llegar a tratarse de su padre? salió de sus pensamientos al ver a una mujer de largos cabellos celestes recogidos en una coleta salir al jardín para dejarle una jarra con limonada y apenas lo hizo, desvió su mirada viendo al joven de cabellos lilas parado en la entrada principal de la instalación.

-¿Uh?-dijo Bulma parpadeando incrédula al encontrarse con su hijo parado en el umbral de la entrada principal de la Corporación Capsula. Trunks permaneció en su lugar completamente atónito pero enseguida sacudió la cabeza para salir del trance, se acercó a su madre y la abrazó con fuerza-¿T-Trunks? hijo ¿qué sucede? ¿te sientes bien?-

-¡Mamá! mamá me alegra tanto que estés aquí-exclamó Trunks abrazando a su madre, le alegraba mucho saber que ella estaba otra vez a su lado y que estaba viva-no tienes idea de cuánto te extrañe-

-Trunks, en serio ¿te encuentras bien? aún no me fui, ni estoy muerta aún. Falta mucho tiempo para que me vaya de este mundo-respondió Bulma deshaciendo el abrazo de su hijo-¿de qué estás hablando?-

Trunks se sorprendió ante las palabras de su madre, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando ¿acaso ella no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado? ¿no recordaba que había muerto por culpa de Black Gokū? ¿no recordaba que la vida en la tierra estuvo al borde de la extinción?

-No es nada importante, mamá. Solo… estoy feliz de volver a verte, es todo-respondió Trunks siguiéndole la corriente a la mujer de largos cabellos celestes.

-Yo también estoy feliz de volver a verte-dijo la científica sonriendo, ambos se vieron obligados a interrumpir su reencuentro, pues unos pasos se acercaban hacia ellos. Trunks pudo reconocer el ki que se aproximaba hacia su madre y pudo deducir que se trataba de Vegeta, su padre, aquel que en su línea de tiempo nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocer. Éste se detuvo al ver a Trunks junto a la científica de cabellos celestes, al principio permaneció atónito pero luego su expresión volvió a tornarse seria y molesta.

-¿Quién rayos eres tú? ¿y qué hacías abrazando a mi esposa, sabandija?-preguntó Vegeta molesto.

-¡Vegeta! ¿qué estás diciendo? ¿cómo te atreves a tratar a tu hijo de esa manera?-preguntó Bulma sin poder creer lo que el príncipe saiyajin decía.

-¿Mi hijo? no recuerdo haber tenido un hijo y mucho menos contigo, Onna-respondió el príncipe saiyajin.

-Me llamo Bulma ¿cuántas veces debo decírtelo para que lo aprendas?

-Um… tú no me conociste antes porque probablemente era un bebé y mamá me contó que habías muerto en una batalla contra los androides-respondió Trunks-pero, es verdad, soy tu hijo, me llamo Trunks-

-A mi no me interesa como te llames, insecto. Pero lo repetiré otra vez, yo no tuve hijos y no recuerdo haber tenido uno alguna vez.

Sin decir una palabras más, Vegeta empujó al joven de cabellos lilas a un lado y camino hacia el interior de la Corporación Capsula directo a su baño privado para tomar una ducha luego del entrenamiento que acababa de tener. Bulma suspiró con frustración llevando una mano a su frente al tiempo que la masajeaba ligeramente para calmarse.

-Siento mucho que te haya hablado de esa manera, probablemente esté agotado del entrenamiento que acaba de tener y apenas sabe quién eres, Trunks. Necesita tiempo para procesar el hecho de que tiene un hijo que ni siquiera conoce-dijo Bulma viendo a su hijo una vez que apartó su mano de su frente para calmar su frustración.

-_Supongo que debo ir a hablar con él más tarde para explicarle lo sucedido_-pensó Trunks, salió de sus pensamientos al recordar algo importante-por cierto, mamá ¿has visto a Gohan o sabes dónde podría estar?-

A pesar de que al joven de cabellos lilas le agradaba el hecho de volver a estar en casa con su familia, le importaba más ver a la persona que lo había entrenado desde muy pequeño para vencer a los androides, aquella persona que puso su fe en él y aquella persona a la que amaba más que como un simple amigo.

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo, Trunks? Gohan está en el lugar de siempre, está entrenando con su padre en la montaña Paoz ¿por qué quieres ir a verlo ahora? mejor vete a tu habitación a descansar, probablemente debes estar agotado-le sugirió la científica de largos cabellos celestes-yo iré a hablar con tu padre y le explicaré todo-

Trunks pasó lo que quedó del resto del día descansando en su habitación pero aún así, su mente no se relajaba, de alguna forma terminaba pensando en Gohan. Recostado en su cama, viendo el cielo naranja violáceo a través de la ventana, el joven de cabellos lilas se preguntaba si Gohan estaría bien y que estaría haciendo, lo más probable era que estuviera cenando con su familia en ese momento, algo que él debería estar haciendo pero no tenía ánimos para comer. Su estomago se encontraba hecho un nudo por los nervios y la emoción de querer reunirse con su sensei nuevamente. Pasados unos minutos, sus pensamientos comenzaron a hacerlo divagar hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido en su propia cama sin siquiera haberse cambiado la ropa.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, el joven de cabellos lilas se despertó temprano apenas los rayos del sol comenzaron a asomarse por la ventana de su habitación. Se levantó de su cama, se acercó al armario, tomó el primer conjunto de ropa que encontró y se vistió sin olvidar ponerse su clásica chaqueta de jean de la Corporación Capsula. Salió de su habitación y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida dispuesto a ir a la montaña Paoz con la intención de visitar a Gohan y quizás entrenar juntos pero apenas caminó por el pasillo cuando se encontró con su madre apoyada contra la pared con los ojos cerrados y una taza de café en su mano, abrió sus ojos celestes para ver a su hijo observándola como si fuera alguna criatura extraña o algo así.

-Trunks ¿a dónde vas con tanta prisa?-preguntó Bulma viendo a su hijo con curiosidad.

-Uh… yo… iré a ver a Gohan-respondió Trunks-quiero ir a entrenar con él-

-¿Para qué quieres ir a ver a Gohan? ya volví a hacer funcionar la cámara de gravedad y puedes entrenar con tu padre allí.

-Quizás lo haga después, de verdad necesito ir a ver a Gohan y entrenar con él. Nos vemos luego, mamá.

Sin perder más tiempo, Trunks salió de su hogar y se dirigió volando velozmente hacia la montaña Paoz, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro ante la sensación de sentir el viento soplar con fuerza en su rostro y despeinar sus cabellos lilas. Comenzó a volar entre las nubes y dar vueltas mientras gritaba eufóricamente, hoy era el día, hoy iría a ver a Gohan, lo abrazaría, le diría lo mucho que lo había extrañado todo este tiempo, pasarían un tiempo juntos y finalmente entrenaría con él. Después de volar por varios minutos, el joven de cabellos lilas alcanzó a ver la casa donde vivía su sensei, a unos metros pudo ver al mencionado entrenando con su padre, Gokū, pero su vista no estaba enfocada en el saiyajin de cabellos alborotados sino más bien en el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros el cuál lucía mucho más joven desde que fue revivido con las esferas del dragón. Enseguida aterrizó a unos pocos metros de la casa Son para evitar llamar la atención de ambos saiyajin, Gokū y Gohan continuaron entrenando completamente ajenos a lo que sucedía a su alrededor hasta que tuvieron que detenerse para descansar.

-Impresionante, Gohan. Has progresado mucho desde la última vez que entrenamos ¡te has vuelto muy fuerte, hijo!-comentó Gokū asombrado de las habilidades que había demostrado el semi-saiyajin durante el entrenamiento.

-Gracias, papá. Pero aún así no estoy conforme, debería seguir entrenando para así lograr alcanzar el súper saiyajin II-respondió Gohan-aunque pensándolo bien, no he encontrado motivos para enfadarme e incrementar mi ki-

-No te preocupes por eso, Gohan. Tal vez no puedas alcanzar el súper saiyajin II ahora pero pronto lo lograrás-dijo Gokū colocando una mano en el hombro de su hijo, Gohan solo le sonrió pero su sonrisa se borró al sentir un ki cerca de ellos-¿Gohan? ¿qué sucede?-

-Hay alguien por aquí cerca, puedo sentir su ki-respondió Gohan viendo hacia los árboles y los arbustos que rodeaban las montañas donde estaba ubicada la casa.

-Sí, yo también lo siento pero no se me hace conocido-comentó el saiyajin de cabellos alborotados, en eso, ambos saiyajin vieron una sombra salir de entre los árboles y al avanzar hacia la luz, se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de un joven de cabellos lilas. Gokū y Gohan se miraron entre ellos sin decidir por quien se acercaría a él primero, como Gohan vio que su padre no daba señales de querer acercarse, decidió acercarse él primero-ten cuidado, Gohan. Podría ser un enemigo-

-Lo tendré, papá. Ya he peleado con los androides antes, esto no es nada-respondió el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros. Desvió la mirada de su padre y comenzó a caminar hacia aquel joven de cabellos lilas que estaba parado allí viéndolo fijamente con una ligera expresión de asombro-disculpe ¿está buscando algo?-

Trunks no pudo contenerse más, cerró fuertemente los puños mientras retenía algunas lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos, movió la cabeza a un lado para contener sus ganas de llorar con solo tener a su sensei de vuelta frente a él pero fue inútil. Simplemente no pudo evitar querer abalanzarse sobre Gohan y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas mientras rompía en llanto, por otro lado, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros estaba en completo shock, no sabía si corresponder al repentino abrazo de aquel joven de cabellos lilas o apartarlo de él.

-Gohan-san ¡no puedo creer que estés aquí! ¡no tienes la menor idea de cuánto te he extrañado! Todo ha sido muy difícil sin ti-exclamó Trunks mientras abrazaba a Gohan sin dejar de llorar por la emoción.

-Eh… s-sí, yo también te extrañe pero…-dijo Gohan separando al joven semi-saiyajin de él al tiempo que se incorporaba hasta quedar sentado en el suelo-hay algo que no entiendo ¿quién eres? ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?-

_"¿Quién eres? ¿quién eres?"_

El semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas sintió esas dos palabras formuladas en una pregunta hacer eco en su cabeza, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro para dejar de escuchar esas palabras y vio a Gohan totalmente incrédulo.

-Gohan ¿qué no me reconoces? ¡soy yo! Trunks, tu koibito-preguntó Trunks rogando que por lo menos Gohan recordara la relación que ambos tenían antes de que #17 y #18 lo asesinaran.

-Lo siento, yo… no recuerdo nada de lo que he hecho antes, tengo algunos recuerdos borrosos pero no puedo percibirlos más allá. Es más, no recuerdo que nosotros fuéramos algo más que amigos o tuviéramos una relación más estrecha que la de un aprendiz y su sensei-respondió el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros sin darse cuenta de que esas palabras herían más al joven de cabellos lilas.

-Gohan, tienes que creerme. Tú y yo teníamos algo mucho antes de que los androides te asesinaran y lo sabes-dijo Trunks incorporándose del suelo-sé que tus recuerdos están ahí en alguna parte, solo tienes que hacer un esfuerzo y recordar lo que éramos antes de que todo eso sucediera-

-De verdad lo siento pero sigo sin recordar que tan importante eras para mí o cual era la relación que teníamos, Trunks-respondió Gohan apenado. Trunks estaba a punto de decir algo pero fue interrumpido por la voz de Chi-chi.

-¡Gokū! ¡Gohan! vengan a comer, el almuerzo ya está listo-los llamó la mujer de cabellos oscuros recogido en un rodete asomada a la puerta de la casa, Gohan se incorporó quedando frente a Trunks.

-E-Escucha, Trunks ¿cierto? ya tengo que irme, me están llamando para almorzar y no quiero hacer esperar a mi madre-dijo Gohan-si quieres ven mañana a entrenar conmigo y con mi padre, te estaré esperando-

-Pero yo…-dijo Trunks pero no pudo terminar su frase, pues vio como Gohan comenzaba a correr hacia su casa y su padre se iba con él-pero yo quería que entrenáramos juntos tú y yo como en los viejos tiempos…-

Vio a Gohan alejarse de allí con su padre, ambos hablando distraída y animadamente mientras se reían. Por un momento, Trunks pudo visualizar aquellos días en los que hablaba con su sensei cuando era niño luego de un largo entrenamiento y bajó la cabeza un poco triste, dio la vuelta para irse de allí pero antes de irse, desvió la mirada por última vez hacia Gohan y su padre, respiró profundo y tomó impulso ascendente para alejarse volando de allí. Se dirigió volando lo más rápido que pudo a una ciudad cercana, una vez allí se dirigió a un parque y fue a sentarse a un lugar apartado de las personas, no quería que nadie lo viera llorar, imagínense, él, Trunks Briefs, guerrero Z, defensor de la vida en la tierra llorando porque su primer y único amor no lo recordaba, mejor dicho, no recordaba la relación que habían tenido antes de que su última batalla con los androides.

-¿Trunks?

El joven de cabellos lilas rápidamente se secó las lágrimas y desvió la mirada topándose con una joven mujer (en apariencia física, pues mentalmente era mucho más madura que Bulma) de cabellos largos oscuros hasta la cintura, vestía una falda corta del mismo color que su cabello con unos calcetines térmicos, un sweater blanco con cuello ancho y una gorra verde militar. Al verla, Trunks supo que esa mujer era nada más y nada menos que su amiga y ex compañera de supervivencia Mai.

-¿Mai? tú… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-preguntó el joven de cabellos lilas sorprendido de encontrarse con su amiga en aquel parque-la última vez que te vi Black Gokū te había asesinado-

-Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-dijo la joven mujer de cabellos oscuros-me pareció extraño verte aquí, creí que estarías entrenando ¿qué sucede?-

-Um, yo… no sé cómo explicártelo-dijo Trunks llevando una mano a su nuca ligeramente apenado-además, no creo que quieras saber lo que me está pasando, no lo entenderías-

-Trunks, hemos sido amigos por mucho tiempo ¿acaso no confías en mi para contarme que es lo que te sucede? y… ¿a qué te refieres con qué me asesinaron?

Trunks al darse cuenta de que su amiga no recordaba nada de lo sucedido luego de la llegada del guerrero maligno, le pidió a Mai que lo acompañara y se sentaron bajo un árbol del parque para poder hablar más tranquilos. Le contó a Mai lo que había pasado, le habló de la aparición de los androides #17 y #18, le habló de Black Gokū, le contó cómo el mundo casi estuvo al borde de la extinción, le contó cómo ella había arriesgado su vida para salvarlo, para que pudiera sobrevivir y viajar al pasado a buscar ayuda para que pudiera vencer al guerrero maligno pero sobretodo, le habló de Gohan y de la relación que ambos tenían.

-¿Sabes algo, Mai? Gohan fue y siempre ha sido la única persona que he llegado a amar porque, además de ti, él siempre estuvo ahí para apoyarme y protegerme cuando más lo necesitaba. Nadie que no fuera mi madre me había tratado tan bien y sin darme cuenta… me enamoré de él-dijo Trunks quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar la vez que reconoció que se había enamorado del semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros, de que se había dado cuenta de que lo amaba más que como un amigo, más que como un hermano pequeño amaría a su hermano mayor y más que como una simple figura paterna-inesperadamente, él sentía lo mismo por mí y a partir de ese momento comenzamos a tener una relación a escondidas pero un día, cuando estábamos entrenando, los androides atacaron la ciudad, Gohan fue a pelear solo y cuando fui a buscarlo, era demasiado tarde. Ellos habían acabado con su vida-

-Wow, yo no… no lo sabía-dijo Mai sorprendida por tan repentina confesión por parte de su amigo-no sabía que tú y tu sensei habían tenido algo antes de... ya sabes y antes de que me conocieras, de verdad creí que te gustaba y que querías tener algo conmigo-

-¿Qué? ¡no! ¡por supuesto que no! Mai, escucha, eres una gran amiga y agradezco mucho que me hayas ayudado junto con mi madre cuando Black Gokū atacó la tierra pero… aunque quisiera, nunca tendría ojos para ti, la única persona que me importa además de mi madre es Gohan-le respondió el joven de cabellos lilas-pero…-bajó la mirada mientras jugaba con sus manos entrelazadas entre sí-él no recuerda nada de lo que tuvimos, cuando fui a su casa esta mañana para entrenar juntos apenas me reconoció, parece que él ha olvidado todo lo que hemos pasado, como si sus recuerdos de lo vivido con los androides se haya esfumado o algo así-

-Creo que deberías intentar hacer que recuerde lo que ustedes tuvieron, hacerle entender lo importante que eras y seguirás siendo para él-le sugirió Mai-y si eso no funciona, podrían recrear nuevos momentos juntos, no tienes nada que perder-

-¡Mai! ¿qué estás haciendo? apresúrate ¡ya debemos irnos o se nos hará tarde!-la llamó un chico desde la distancia, Mai desvió su mirada hacia el chico y luego volvió su mirada a Trunks.

-Ya debo irme, mis amigos me están esperando-dijo Mai quien se levantó del suelo y estaba por irse pero se volteó y abrazó al semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas-nos vemos después, Trunks. Buena suerte haciendo que Gohan te recuerde-

-Nos vemos luego, Mai.

* * *

Esa misma tarde en la Corporación Capsula, Trunks estaba recostado en la cama de su habitación siendo iluminada por los rayos del sol que comenzaba a ocultarse para dar paso a la noche pensando seriamente en lo que le había estado hablando con Mai ese día en el parque ¿y si ella tenía razón? ¿y si Gohan solo tenía una parte de su memoria bloqueada y por esa razón no podía recordar lo que habían vivido antes de que él derrotara a los androides? Si ese era el caso, entonces haría todo lo posible para hacer que Gohan recuperara su memoria y recordara la relación que ambos tenían. De pronto, una idea fugaz surgió en su mente, rápidamente tomó un anotador y un bolígrafo que tenía guardados en su escritorio y de los que nunca supo de su existencia hasta ahora, destapó el bolígrafo y comenzó a escribir una lista de lugares en los que había estado con Gohan antes de lo sucedido con los androides, quizás si lo llevaba a esos lugares podría hacer que lo recordara como algo más que un mejor amigo o un simple aprendiz.

El joven de cabellos lilas terminó de escribir su lista y se dirigió volando velozmente a la montaña Paoz para visitar a la familia Son pero más que nada para ver a Gohan y preguntarle si quería salir con él como en una especie de cita. Apenas llegó a la casa, tocó la puerta y al instante le abrió Chi-chi, la madre de Gohan, quien al verlo no pudo evitar sorprenderse y luego sonreír.

-¡Trunks! Buenas tardes-dijo la mujer de cabellos oscuros recogidos en un despeinado rodete con una sonrisa-no esperaba verte por aquí otra vez ¿qué necesitas?-

-_¿Qué? ¿ella se habrá dado cuenta de que ya había venido aquí esta mañana? eso no es posible a no ser ¿acaso Gohan le contó que yo estuve aquí?_-pensó Trunks con miedo de que Gohan le haya dicho a su madre que lo había visto esa mañana pero sobre todo, tenía miedo de que su plan rápidamente se desbaratara-uh, buenas tardes, Chi-chi. Yo… um… v-vengo a ver a Gohan, n-necesito hablar con él-

-Se está bañando ahora, ha estado entrenando con su padre toda la tarde y necesitaba darse un baño-respondió Chi-chi-¿quieres pasar y esperarlo adentro?-el joven de cabellos lilas solo se limitó a entrar a la casa mientras la mujer de cabellos oscuros se dirigía a la cocina a terminar de preparar la cena, Trunks miró a su alrededor notando que el ki de Gokū no se encontraba en ningún rincón de la casa, ni siquiera fuera de ésta, lo más probable que se le ocurría al semi-saiyajin era que él habría salido a pescar o simplemente a buscar más leña-Gohan saldrá en unos minutos, iré a terminar de preparar la cena ¿necesitas algo más?-

-No, estoy bien. solo quiero hablar con Gohan.

Chi-chi sonrió una última vez antes de retirarse a la cocina para seguir preparando la cena para sus dos hombres, Trunks se quedó sentado en el sofá de la sala contemplando aquella habitación en silencio. Había pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo allí, Chi-chi ya había muerto hacía unos meses y los primeros ataques de Black Gokū comenzaron un tiempo después y las muertes eran cada vez mayores, al igual que el número de víctimas. La montaña Paoz había quedado desprovista de vida animal y vegetal, y la casa Son había sido destruida hasta quedar reducida a escombros así que Trunks no tuvo ninguna razón para volver allí, salvo para pasar el rato dentro de la vieja habitación de su sensei Gohan sentado en su cama, recordándolo y rememorando todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos, de vez en cuando tomaba las viejas sábanas que llevaban años sin ser usadas y las acercaba a su nariz solo para poder sentir su aroma que por alguna razón permanecía intacto en aquella cama. Observó detenidamente todas las cosas había en la sala, se alegró al saber que nada había cambiado, salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar unos pasos bajar la escalera, se incorporó del sofá y se asomó a la puerta de la sala de estar solo para toparse con Gohan quien acababa de salir de la ducha ya vestido con la parte inferior de su gi anaranjado pero su cabello seguía ligeramente mojado. Trunks no pudo evitar morder levemente su labio inferior al tiempo que un ligero sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas ¡maldición! incluso con su cabello mojado luego de salir de la ducha no podía siquiera evitar pensar que Gohan se veía… ¿cómo decirlo sin que sonara pervertido? En fin, se veía jodidamente sexy, por un momento tuvo las incontenibles ganas de acercarse a él y besarlo sin importar siquiera si Chi-chi los veía o no.

-Hey ¡hey! ¿estás ahí?-preguntó Gohan sacando al joven de cabellos lilas de su estado de ensoñación volviendo a traerlo de nueva cuenta a la triste realidad.

-¿E-Eh? s-sí, lo siento… yo… m-me quedé pensando en algo-respondió Trunks llevando una mano a su nuca ligeramente avergonzado como su koibito solía hacerlo en cierto tiempo, mucho antes de que perdiera la memoria y no lo recordara como nada más que un amigo.

-¿Por qué viniste a verme dos veces el mismo día? ¿acaso tienes algo que decirme?-preguntó el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros, Trunks no supo muy bien que decir, abrió la boca para aunque sea decir una frase o una palabra pero éstas no salían así que simplemente la volvió a cerrar, Gohan se quedó mirándolo fijamente esperando una respuesta pero al ver que nada sucedía, se dio por vencido-bien, si solo viniste hasta aquí para hacerme perder el tiempo, creo que entonces me iré a terminar de vestirme…-

Gohan dio la vuelta y se dirigió a las escaleras para ir a su habitación a terminar de vestirse pero Trunks reaccionó a tiempo, subió corriendo las escaleras, se acercó a Gohan quien estaba a mitad de camino, acercó su mano hacia su muñeca y la tomó con fuerza impidiendo que se vaya. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros detuvo sus pasos y volteó su mirada hacia el joven de cabellos lilas.

-¡Gohan, espera!-dijo Trunks pero al sentir la penetrante mirada de su sensei sobre él sintió que un sonrojo volvía a aparecer en sus mejillas-y-yo… yo… ¡s-sal conmigo mañana!-

-¿Qué?

-S-sé que eso suena extraño si lo piensas desde otro punto de vista pero… q-quiero que salgas conmigo, y-ya que somos amigos y todos eso… no siempre tienes que estar entrenando-respondió Trunks un poco nervioso, nunca espero tener que ser él el que invitara a Gohan a una cita, normalmente era él quien le preguntaba pero como había perdido sus recuerdos previos de la batalla con #17 y #18, obviamente el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas debía dar ese paso tan importante-¿qué dices? ¿te gustaría salir conmigo mañana?-

-Uh… yo… n-no sé bien que decir-respondió Gohan. En eso, la puerta principal de la casa Son se abrió y entró Gokū con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, el cabello y gi empapados cargando un pez que tenía el doble de su tamaño bajo su hombro, al ver a Trunks sujetando la mano de su hijo (él no veía que estaba sujetando su muñeca) su sonrisa se borró y pasando a un semblante serio, no tan serio como el de Vegeta pero logró intimidar al joven de cabellos lilas.

-¿Otra vez estás tú aquí?-preguntó Gokū-y ¿qué haces tomándole la mano a mi hijo?-

-¿Q-Qué?-Trunks desvió la mirada al ver que seguía sosteniendo la muñeca de su sensei y rápidamente la soltó-n-no es lo que parece, Gokū-san. Solo… vine porque quería decirle algo a Gohan, y-yo ya me iba-

El joven de cabellos lilas estaba a punto de irse pero el saiyajin de cabellos alborotados impidió esto bloqueando la puerta con el brazo que tenía libre y lo miró fijamente sin abandonar su semblante serio, algo que incomodó un poco a Trunks, pues conociendo a Gokū, normalmente no mantenía una expresión así por mucho tiempo, sabía que en cuestión de segundos volvería a ser el mismo de siempre.

-¿En serio creíste que te irías de aquí…?-dijo el saiyajin de cabellos alborotados sin abandonar su semblante serio pero enseguida cambió a una sonrisa amistosa en pocos segundos, Trunks estaba en lo correcto después de todo-¿sin quedarte a cenar? ¡Cualquiera que sea amigo de Gohan es bienvenido a pasar tiempo con nosotros!-

-P-Pero, G-Gokū-san ¡yo no me refería a eso! de verdad vine aquí porque quería hablar con Gohan-respondió Trunks un poco nervioso e incómodo, desvió la mirada hacia el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros que permanecía de pie en la escalera riéndose de la situación. Al instante, el joven de cabellos lilas le envió una mirada fulminante que decía que tarde o temprano lo iba a matar por no ayudarlo a salir de esa penosa situación, de repente sintió que el saiyajin de cabellos alborotados lo empujaba otra vez al interior de la casa y éste comenzó a caminar a la cocina para avisarle a su esposa que Trunks se quedaría a cenar con ellos.

-Y… Gohan, no respondiste lo que pregunte antes-dijo Trunks llamando la atención del semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros-¿quieres salir conmigo mañana?-

-Sí, claro. No veo porque no saldría contigo-respondió Gohan encogiéndose de hombros-supongo que tienes razón, no siempre debo estar entrenando-

Ambos semi-saiyajin tuvieron que dejar su conversación pues Chi-chi los había llamado para ir a cenar con ella y su esposo. Gohan subió rápidamente a su habitación a terminar de vestirse y Trunks camino directo al comedor a esperar a que su sensei terminara de vestirse y bajara a cenar con ellos.

Aquella noche en la Corporación Capsula, Trunks tuvo problemas para dormir. Estaba tan emocionado, tendría otra cita con Gohan, ¡tendría otra cita con Gohan! había soñado tanto tiempo con volver a estar junto a él y ahora ese sueño se estaba haciendo realidad. Solo esperaba que su plan funcionara y lograra hacer que Gohan lo recordara como algo más que un simple mejor amigo, algo más que su aprendiz o incluso algo más que un hermano menor.

* * *

En la mañana, Trunks se dirigió volando al centro de la ciudad para encontrarse con Gohan en la puerta de un café, antes de salir de la Corporación Capsula lo llamó para pedirle que llegara a tiempo pues tenían muchas cosas que hacer ese día y debían aprovechar todo el tiempo que tuvieran para poder estar juntos. Mientras volaba, Trunks contempló los edificios, los túneles, los autos y las personas ir y venir por la calle, algunos niños que caminaban de la mano de sus padres miraron al cielo y al ver a Trunks allí arriba no pudieron evitar saludarlo, ya que, después de todo, Trunks fue el guerrero que los salvó a todos de ser asesinados por los androides y los protegió sin descanso de Black Gokū, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas se sorprendió un poco pero luego sonrió y saludó a aquellos niños; sin embargo, el momento le duró poco pues pudo ver a Gohan con la espalda apoyada en el marco de la puerta del café donde acordaron reunirse ese día. Comenzó a descender cada vez más y más, hasta lograr aterrizar a unos pocos metros del café donde lo esperaba Gohan. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros se encontraba recargado contra el marco de la puerta del café y los ojos cerrados como solía hacer su sensei Piccolo cuando lo esperaba para entrenar juntos, intentaba recordar cuál era la relación que tenía con Trunks antes de tener su última batalla con #17 y #18 pero por alguna razón no lograba rememorar nada en especifico.

-_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me es tan difícil recordar?_-pensó Gohan sin abrir los ojos y frunciendo el ceño en señal de molestia_-¿qué rayos éramos Trunks y yo? ¿por qué siento que quiero tenerlo cerca pero más que como un amigo?_-

-Gohan ¡Gohan!-el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros abrió los ojos y desvió la mirada notando que Trunks se acercaba hacia él moviendo su mano para llamar su atención, detuvo sus pasos al encontrarse a solo unos centímetros frente a él-estás aquí, por un momento pensé que no vendrías-

-¿En serio pensaste que no vendría? En nuestra familia nunca rompemos nuestras promesas, eso es algo que me enseño mi papá-respondió Gohan-¿tienes alguna idea de a dónde iremos primero?-

-Conozco un lugar donde podemos ir a pasar el tiempo sin que nadie nos moleste o nos sintamos incómodos-dijo Trunks-pero antes…-extendió su mano hacia su sensei-tienes que tomarme la mano-

-No lo sé, se oye algo incómodo tener que tomarte la mano-dijo Gohan desviando la mirada hacia otro lado mientras dirigía una mano a su nuca sintiéndose incómodo y avergonzado-además, podemos ir hasta allí sin necesidad de tomarnos las manos ¿no lo crees?-

-Gohan, si no me tomas la mano no podré llevarte hasta allí-dijo el joven de cabellos lilas con un tono serio volviendo a ofrecerle su mano al semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros-así que toma mi mano-

Gohan lo pensó por un breve segundo pero finalmente aceptó y tomó la mano de Trunks. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros cerró los ojos y se concentró pensando en el lugar a donde quería llevar a su sensei, cuando finalmente encontró el lugar instantáneamente se teletransportó con Gohan a una isla desierta donde no se veía una ciudad o una aldea a kilómetros de distancia, había un pequeño bote pesquero, pero alejándose un poco más de la ubicación de ambos semi-saiyajin no había nada más. En frente de ellos, a unos metros de la costa había abundante vegetación, palmeras y unas montañas volcánicas que hacía mucho tiempo que permanecían inactivas.

-Uh… no entiendo ¿por qué me trajiste aquí?-preguntó Gohan ligeramente confundido mirando la playa a su alrededor y luego a Trunks-¿podrías decirme en dónde estamos?-

-Estamos en una isla a la que tu solías llevarme para entrenar y aquí entrenabas con Piccolo antes de conocer…-respondió Trunks pero al ver la expresión confusa de su koibito dejó de hablar-me… olvídalo, seguramente no lo recuerdas, así que te traje aquí para pasar el día juntos y quizás así logres recordar lo mucho que nos divertíamos aquí-

-Y ¿qué estamos esperando? vamos a divertirnos, después de todo, para eso estamos aquí.

Gohan y Trunks pasaron el día jugando voleibol de playa uno contra el otro, nadando en el mar mientras hacían una divertida carrera de quién saltaba las olas más alto, de vez en cuando, Trunks le ponía obstáculos a Gohan o se cruzaba en su camino haciendo que el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros cayera al agua y se riera de él pero éste no se dejó vencer fácilmente y se vengó de Trunks jalándolo con él al agua y comenzaron a luchar uno contra el otro aunque solo fuera un juego, un juego que solo ellos sabían disfrutar como nunca lo habían hecho antes, un juego que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder.

Al mediodía hicieron buceo y cuando terminaron de bucear tomaron el bote pesquero y fueron a pescar algunos peces y camarones para almorzar, mientras estaban haciendo esa actividad, ambos semi-saiyajin no pudieron evitar verse el uno al otro accidentalmente. Giraron sus miradas, sonrieron tímidamente y volvieron a verse otra vez sonriéndole uno al otro mientras colocaban los mariscos y peces que atraparon dentro del bote. Por una razón que no sabía, Gohan sintió que sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza dentro de su pecho ¿por qué sentía esa agradable pero extraña sensación? no lo sabía y no quería saberlo, pero ¿por qué sentía que él y Trunks eran algo más que simples amigos? De repente salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió agua fría y salada humedeciendo su rostro.

-¡Gohan! ¡tenemos que volver a la playa y cocinar este pescado o se va a pudrir!-dijo Trunks trayendo a su sensei de vuelta a la realidad. Gohan lo miró por unos segundos, rápidamente sacudió la cabeza para despejar sus pensamientos y enseguida comenzaron a navegar de regreso a la playa.

Apenas el bote pesquero tocó la costa, ambos semi-saiyajin se bajaron y comenzaron a empujarlo juntos hasta que quedó encallado en la arena para así evitar que el agua se lo llevara lejos. Trunks soltó el bote y comenzaron a caminar a través de la arena seca, se adentró en la jungla para ir a recoger una montaña bastante grande de bananas, piñas y otros tipos de frutas de la isla. Mientras tanto, Gohan no lo iba a esperar, así que cuando regresó, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros ya lo estaba esperando con el fuego listo para cocinar el pescado y los camarones. Incluso había preparado algunas ramitas donde colocarlos mientras se estaban cocinando.

-Veo que has estado improvisando mientras no estuve-comentó Trunks mientras se arrodillaba en la arena a unos centímetros del fuego viendo cómo Gohan pinchaba los camarones en las ramitas y los coloca sobre el fuego para cocinarlos, aunque le daba un poco de trabajo debido a que solo tenía un brazo en vez de dos. Después de unos minutos intentando, logró ensartar el pescado en las ramas que encontró, usándolas como si fueran pinches de brocheta como había hecho antes con los camarones.

Trunks lo observó trabajar, tomó uno de los cocos de la pila, hizo un hueco con los dedos y bebió un sorbo, pero luego recordó que Gohan no había bebido nada desde la mañana, por lo que colocó el coco en la arena. Tomó otro, hizo un hueco con sus dedos y se lo ofreció a Gohan, quien detuvo su trabajo por un momento para mirarlo confundido.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros.

-Te estoy ofreciendo algo de beber ¿quieres agua de coco? tal vez tengas sed-respondió Trunks mientras sostenía el coco frente a Gohan. Gohan no dudó al respecto y aceptó el coco que Trunks le ofreció, acercó el coco a sus labios y bebió un sorbo sintiendo el agua ligeramente amarga de éste refrescar su garganta, una vez que terminó de beber, dejo el coco y elevó su mirada para ver a Trunks.

-Muchas gracias-dijo Gohan, desvió la mirada hacia el pescado y los camarones que colocó en el fuego y ya casi estaban listos para comer-será mejor que comamos todo eso antes de que se queme-

Después de tener un buen almuerzo y pasar otro tiempo nadando y jugando en el mar, Gohan y Trunks fueron a descansar en las raíces de algunos árboles mientras miraban el horizonte. El sol ya se estaba poniendo, las olas son más bajas que antes y chocan suavemente contra la costa haciendo pequeñas salpicaduras contra la arena, ambos semi-saiyajin se sentían cansados pero felices de cuán rápido había pasado el día y el tiempo que habían pasado juntos. Solo se dedicaron a contemplar al sol esconderse en el mar en silencio hasta que Gohan decidió hablar para poder romper esa atmósfera tan tranquila entre ellos.

-Oye, Trunks ¿no es así?-preguntó Gohan al ver que el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas asentía-yo... solo quería decirte que pasé un buen rato contigo-

-¡¿En serio?!-exclamó Trunks emocionado pero luego se contuvo y volvió a ponerse serio-quiero decir ¿en serio? yo también pasé un buen rato y me divierto mucho contigo, Gohan-

-Sí, hacía mucho tiempo que no me divertía tanto con un amigo-de repente, Trunks sintió una punzada en el corazón cuando Gohan dijo esa palabra. "Amigo" eso era todo lo que significaba para Gohan? solo un amigo podía sentir que las lágrimas comenzaban a humedecer sus ojos azules y rápidamente se secó con el dorso de su mano, no quería que Gohan lo viera llorar, pero desafortunadamente, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros lo notó-¿Trunks? ¿qué pasó? ¿por qué estás llorando?-

-¡No quiero que me recuerdes solo como tu amigo, Gohan!-exclamó Trunks, se levantó de su lugar y caminó hacia Gohan hasta que se arrodilló frente a él y tomó su rostro entre sus manos-sé que tus recuerdos están escondidos en alguna parte. Por favor, Gohan ¡por favor! tienes que recordar lo que era para ti y lo importante que eras para mí-Gohan sintió su cabeza punzarle al tiempo que las palabras de Trunks hacían eco en su mente, podía ver algunas imágenes pasar por su cabeza pero no podía verlas claramente-tú y yo teníamos una vida juntos antes de que los androides te mataran y lo sabes-

-No... no puedo... no puedo recordarlo-dijo Gohan mientras llevaba su mano a la cabeza en un intento desesperado por calmar el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

-¡Sí puedes! ¡estás negando lo que sientes por mí! ¡sé que me amas más que como un amigo! y puedo probarlo.

-Y ¿cómo pretendes…?-Gohan no pudo seguir hablando, ya que pudo que ver las manos de Trunks se aferraban suavemente a sus mejillas para impedir que desviara la mirada, el semi-saiyajin sintió un tenue sonrojo invadir su rostro, sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Trunks, los cuales brillaban por las lágrimas que querían escapar de ellos pero éste hacía todo lo posible para no llorar. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas comenzó a acercarse más a Gohan trazando surcos en la arena seca con sus rodillas al tiempo que sus labios comenzaban a rozarse entre sí acortando la poca distancia que los separaba…

* * *

Trunks estaba en la Corporación Capsula recostado en la mesa de la cocina con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos. Decir que estaba triste era poco para describir como se sentía, más que nada, se sentía deprimido. Bulma, quien caminaba por los pasillos con una taza de café en la mano, vio a su hijo en esa posición y por alguna razón, su instinto materno le decía que algo malo estaba pasando con él, así que entró a la cocina, se acercó a la mesa y tomó asiento junto al semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas.

-Trunks, cariño ¿qué sucede?-preguntó Bulma colocando una mano sobre su cabeza-¿hay algo que te esté molestando? Podemos hablarlo, sabes que si algo te deprime o te molesta no dudes en hablar conmigo, siempre he estado aquí para ayudarte-

-Mamá, Gohan no me recuerda-dijo Trunks desviando la mirada hacia su madre-no recuerda que teníamos una relación más allá de ser solo amigos y no recuerda lo mucho que le importaba, ya no sé qué hacer para que me recuerde-

_Gohan pudo que ver las manos de Trunks se aferraban suavemente a sus mejillas para impedir que desviara la mirada, el semi-saiyajin sintió un tenue sonrojo invadir su rostro, sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Trunks, los cuales brillaban por las lágrimas que querían escapar de ellos pero éste hacía todo lo posible para no llorar. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas comenzó a acercarse más a Gohan trazando surcos en la arena seca con sus rodillas al tiempo que sus labios comenzaban a rozarse entre sí acortando la poca distancia que los separaba hasta que ambos unieron sus labios en un suave beso, Gohan permaneció con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, hubiera esperado muchas cosas pero nunca en su vida hubiera esperado un beso y menos de la persona a la que él recordaba como su amigo pero… ¿por qué sentía qué no debía ser así? para no desilusionar a Trunks, cerró los ojos y correspondió el beso mientras colocaba su brazo alrededor de la cintura del semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas, nuevamente las imágenes y recuerdos fugaces de sus momentos vividos junto a Trunks comenzaron a invadir su mente mientras lo besaba. _

_-¡Agh!-exclamó Gohan apartando a Trunks haciendo que cayera de espaldas en la arena, se llevó otra vez la mano a la cabeza, el dolor punzante de la primera vez estaba volviendo pero era más fuerte que antes. Cuando se calmó, volvió a ver a Trunks-¿por qué hiciste eso?-_

_-L-lo siento…-dijo Trunks arrepentido de lo que acababa de hacer-yo… de verdad lo siento, yo… no quise hacerlo ¡lo siento!-_

_El semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas se levanto de la arena y comenzó a correr alejándose de Gohan. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros se dio cuenta de esto y rápidamente se levantó de las raíces del árbol en las que estaba recostado, se tropezó con una de ellas y cayó en la arena pero supo afirmarse con su única mano, se incorporó y volvió a retomar su camino. _

_-Trunks ¡espera! no te vayas-dijo Gohan queriendo alcanzarlo pero ya era tarde, Trunks ya se había alejado volando de aquella isla dejándolo completamente solo. Gohan cerró los ojos con fuerza, apretó los dientes y cerró su mano fuertemente en un puño mientras sentía las lágrimas caer sin control de sus ojos, lo había echado todo a perder, había herido a Trunks y probablemente él no querría volver a verlo por un tiempo._

-Oh, entonces ¿eso fue lo que pasó?-dijo Bulma luego de haber escuchado lo que su hijo acababa de contarle, Trunks solo se limitó a asentir, lo que le había contado a su madre era verdad-hmm, solo puedo decirte una cosa, no deberías forzar a Gohan a tratar de recordar lo que ustedes tenían antes de… bueno, ya sabes, solo puedo decirte que…-

-Debe dejar que las cosas sigan tal y como están-ambos se voltearon a ver a Vegeta quien ya había acabado de entrenar hacía rato y ahora estaba escuchando la conversación de Bulma y Trunks-Gohan no va a recordarlo de un día para otro, ese hijo bastardo de Kakaroto debe seguir con su vida y dejar que todo siga su curso natural-

-Wow, Vegeta ¿desde cuándo hablas con tanta elocuencia? ¿acaso entrenar en el otro mundo con Gokū por tantos años te volvió más inteligente?-preguntó Bulma con cierto tono de burla y sarcasmo en su voz.

-Solo estoy diciendo lo que debería hacer, Onna. Trunks tiene que dejar en paz a Gohan, puede que con el tiempo lo recuerde o quizás no-respondió el saiyajin de forma indiferente.

Los días que siguieron, Trunks no fue a visitar a Gohan, seguiría el consejo que le dio su padre y dejaría que las cosas siguieran su curso natural ¿quién sabe? quizás, con el tiempo, Gohan lograría recuperar su memoria por completo.

Por otro lado, Gohan seguía con su memoria igual o peor, ahora, cada vez que tenía un momento de descanso y relajación luego de su entrenamiento, llegaban imágenes fugaces a su mente de los momentos que había vivido con Trunks antes de morir pero por alguna razón no lograba procesar esa información con claridad y esto hacía que su dolor de cabeza creciera más y más al grado de llegar a creer que estaba enloqueciendo. Durante esos días en los que Trunks no fue a visitarlo, pasó gran parte de su tiempo entrenando con su padre o con su antiguo sensei, Piccolo, a quien había echado de menos todos estos años y con quien había estado entrenando en el otro mundo además de Krillin, Vegeta y los demás guerreros Z.

No solo se dedicaba a entrenar, Gohan también pasaba tiempo con su madre, ya sea yendo de compras, ayudándola con sus tejidos o con las tareas de la casa. Ella estaba feliz de tenerlo de vuelta al igual que a su esposo, Gokū, quien a pesar de haber permanecido muerto todos esos años, su comportamiento no había cambiado en lo más mínimo, seguía siendo el mismo hombre con actitud de niño con el que se caso y ella estaba feliz de que otra vez la alegría y la felicidad hubieran vuelto a su hogar, ya que se había sentido muy sola luego de perder a su esposo y a su hijo, la única persona que la visitaba seguido era su padre, Ox-Satan, pero luego de que éste muriera, Chi-chi se había sentido muy sola otra vez, ya ni siquiera Bulma o Trunks la habían vuelto a visitar luego de la muerte de Gohan.

* * *

Una tarde, luego de muchos días y semanas sin verse, Gohan estaba paseando con Trunks en el centro de la Capital del Norte. Se habían encontrado allí de casualidad luego de que Trunks hubiera sido enviado por su madre a comprar unas cosas, pero en realidad había otras intenciones debajo de aquella orden, lo que más quería Bulma era que su hijo saliera por unas horas. Ya estaba cansada de verlo encerrado en su habitación lamentándose por lo que había hecho, así que decidió que lo mejor que ella podía hacer por él era pedirle que fuera a la ciudad a comprar unas cosas, Trunks accedió y se fue volando a la ciudad prometiéndole a su madre que volvería pronto.

Al llegar a la ciudad, Trunks comenzó a caminar por las calles buscando las cosas que le había encargado su madre pero mientras caminaba, alcanzó a ver a Gohan quien no llevaba ninguna bolsa en su única mano, al parecer solo estaba paseando, Chi-chi no le había pedido que fuera a comprar cosas. Apenas lo vio, Trunks soltó la bolsa de compras que tenía en la mano y comenzó a moverla para llamar la atención de su koibito.

-Gohan ¡Gohan!-exclamó Trunks, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros elevó su mirada viendo a Trunks a unos pocos metros de él, al instante una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y se acercó corriendo hacia él hasta que quedaron solo a unos centímetros de distancia uno del otro.

-¡Hey, Trunks! no esperaba verte hoy… ¡que agradable sorpresa!-comentó Gohan con una sonrisa nerviosa, de verdad que no quería ver a Trunks ese día, aún estaba confundido con respecto a… bueno, ya saben-¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-Mi madre me pidió que comprara unas cosas que me dejó en esta lista-dijo Trunks mostrándole la lista que sacó de su chaqueta a Gohan. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros tomó el papel para ver lo que estaba escrito pero no encontró nada.

-Trunks, no hay nada escrito en el papel-le dijo Gohan mostrándole otra vez la supuesta lista al semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas, éste le quitó la hoja a su koibito y se dio cuenta de que no había nada escrito.

-Tienes razón, no hay nada escrito aquí-respondió Trunks-_de haber sabido que mi madre me tendería una trampa no hubiera salido de mi habitación_-

-No te preocupes por eso, y… ya que estamos los dos aquí ¿quieres que tengamos un paseo?-preguntó Gohan queriendo ser amable con su ex aprendiz, Trunks sintió su corazón latir con fuerza dentro de su pecho al tiempo que un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas-Trunks, tienes el rostro rojo ¿te sientes bien?-

-S-Sí, me siento bien… no es nada-respondió el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas desviando la mirada para disimular su sonrojo.

Ahora ambos semi-saiyajin caminaban tranquilamente por las calles de la ciudad. De vez en cuando, Trunks desviaba su mirada disimuladamente para observar a Gohan y apreciar como la piel de su rostro y su cabello brillaba bajo la luz del sol de aquella tarde. Poco a poco, sus ojos se fueron perdiendo desde las facciones de su rostro hasta sus labios, de sus labios y a su cuello y siguió descendiendo un poco más hasta llegar a su mano, por un segundo tuvo la idea de acercar su mano a la de Gohan, unirlas y entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos pero al sentir la mirada de su koibito sobre él, rápidamente descartó la idea y fingió que no se había movido de su lugar. Cuando notó que Gohan volvió a bajar la guardia, Trunks aprovechó la oportunidad para volver a acercar su mano y tomar la mano del semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros pero éste se le adelantó y tomó su mano entrelazando sus dedos firmemente con los suyos. Trunks sonrió como un tonto enamorado al pensar que Gohan finalmente había tomado su mano. Eso… ¿eso quizás quería decir que estaban progresando?

-¿Te molesta que tome tu mano?-preguntó Gohan sacando al semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas de sus pensamientos.

-¿Q-Qué? n-no, no me molesta… p-para nada, d-de hecho… creo que me gusta-respondió Trunks sonriéndole a Gohan, éste correspondió la sonrisa sin dudarlo. Ambos semi-saiyajin permanecieron la mayor parte del paseo tomados de las manos, intercambiando posiciones y sonrisas como si fuera la primera vez que hacían algo así, hasta que Gohan recordó aquel beso en la isla que lo había estado distrayendo por semanas y lo tenía sumamente confundido y necesitaba hablar con Trunks respecto a lo ocurrido ese día.

-Oye, Trunks. He estado pensando en esto durante semanas desde la última vez que nos vimos y creo que deberíamos hablar respecto a lo que ocurrió ese día que estuvimos en la isla-dijo Gohan queriendo romper de una vez la tensión que había entre ellos, más que nada en el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso, Gohan?-preguntó Trunks sin entender de que estaba hablando.

-Ya sabes, creo que deberíamos hablar del tema del beso. Quiero decir, no podemos evadir este tema por siempre y tarde o temprano tendremos que hablar respecto a ello.

-Sí, lo sé. Con respecto a lo sucedido en la isla, creo que te debo una disculpa-respondió Trunks apenado por lo que había sucedido aquel día-siento mucho haberte besado, Gohan. Fue algo inesperado y no quise hacerlo, pensé que así lograrías recordarme, mejor dicho, recordar lo que tenemos-

-Trunks.

-Sé que no debí haberlo hecho y si te asusté, de verdad lo siento mucho.

-Trunks.

-Creo que sería mejor para los dos olvidar lo que pasó y…

-¡Trunks!-exclamó Gohan interrumpiendo al semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas cansado de que éste lo interrumpiera cuando intentaba hablarle en primer lugar.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó Trunks con el mismo tono de voz aturdiendo a Gohan.

-Puede que el beso me haya tomado por sorpresa pero… si tengo que ser honesto contigo… debo reconocer que me gustó-le dijo el semi-saiyajin murmurando la última palabra entre dientes por lo que Trunks no pudo escucharlo con claridad.

-¿Qué dijiste antes, Gohan? no pude escucharte.

-Dije que si me gustó el beso ¿de acuerdo? ¿eso era lo que querías oir?-respondió el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros con un leve sonrojo coloreando sus mejillas-y… y… sé que esto se oye extraño viniendo de mi pero me gustaría repetirlo-

-Y ¿qué estás esperando?-Trunks detuvo sus pasos y se posicionó de forma que quedara viendo a Gohan de frente, colocó una mano sobre su hombro acortando la distancia que había entre ellos, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros podía sentir su corazón latir con fuerza dentro de su pecho debido a la cercanía-hazlo-

-¿A-aquí y ahora?-dijo Gohan con un nudo de nervios en la voz sintiendo que su sonrojo se incrementaba más y si continuaba así, probablemente alguien lo confundiría por una manzana.

-Sí ¿qué sucede? ¿no quieres besarme? ¿o acaso te estás arrepintiendo?-preguntó Trunks de forma provocativa haciendo que Gohan se sonrojara más, el sudor comenzó a bajar por su frente por los nervios y su corazón latió con más velocidad dentro de su pecho. Cerro su temblorosa mano en forma de puño, respiró profundo y sin perder un segundo más, acercó su mano bruscamente al cuello de la chaqueta de Trunks y lo atrajo hacia él uniendo sorpresivamente sus labios en un beso, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas permaneció en shock al principio pero enseguida se relajó y correspondió al beso de su koibito colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello queriendo profundizar el beso.

Algunas personas detuvieron su caminata para acercarse y observar a aquella pareja de semi-saiyajin besándose en plena vía pública, algo que a la mayoría se le hizo adorable pero a otros les daba repulsión y simplemente dieron la vuelta para marcharse de allí. Al instante, los recuerdos que estaban bloqueados en la mente de Gohan volvieron pero esta vez con más claridad, abrió los ojos una vez que se separaron para respirar dejando un delgado hilo de saliva conectando sus bocas. Ambos semi-saiyajin respiraban agitadamente sin dejar de verse el uno al otro, Trunks separó lentamente sus manos y las colocó en el rostro de Gohan, éste tomó la mano izquierda de Trunks con la única que tenía sin dejar de verlo a los ojos.

-Ahora lo recuerdo…-dijo Gohan apretando suavemente la mano del joven de cabellos lilas-lo recuerdo todo, recuerdo quien eras para mi, Trunks. Tú eras mi koibito, mi aisuru, tu y yo teníamos una vida juntos…-se detuvo un momento ante lo que había dicho y luego sonrió tiernamente-y seguimos teniendo una vida juntos-

Trunks se separó de Gohan sintiendo las lágrimas humedecer sus ojos, pero a diferencia de las que habían surgido semanas atrás, estas eran lágrimas de felicidad. Sin importarle que las personas los estuvieran viendo, se abalanzó a Gohan y colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para abrazarlo con fuerza y no dejarlo ir. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros correspondió el abrazo de su aisuru bajo la mirada de cientos de personas que observaban la tierna escena y aplaudieron emocionados a la pareja de semi-saiyajin y muchos se alegraron al saber que Gohan había recuperado por completo su memoria.

* * *

El sol brillaba intensamente esa mañana en la Corporación Capsula. Gohan cargaba la última bolsa en su hombro y cuando estuvo frente al compartimiento del vehículo volador que Bulma les regaló a él y a Trunks, arrojó la bolsa dentro del compartimiento y cerró la puerta firmemente con su única mano. Trunks salió de su casa colocándose su vieja chaqueta de jean que utilizó cuando viajó al pasado para buscar ayuda y derrotar a Black Gokū.

-¿Está todo listo?-preguntó Trunks terminando de abrocharse la chaqueta mientras caminaba hacia Gohan-¿estás seguro de que no olvidamos nada?-

-Sí, todo estaba dentro del vehículo. No olvido nada, tenemos todo lo que necesitamos para nuestro viaje, respondió Gohan. De repente, ambos semi-saiyajin escucharon algunos pasos hacia el exterior, giraron sus miradas y pudieron ver a Bulma y Vegeta que estaban de pie frente a ellos, fuera de la puerta principal de la Corporación Cápsula, Trunks miró a Gohan, quien solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza y caminó hacia sus padres. Trunks, Bulma y Vegeta se miraron entre sí sin saber qué decir hasta que el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas habló para romper esa atmósfera tensa.

-Bueno... supongo que es hora de irnos-dijo Trunks viendo a sus padres.

-Lo sé, Trunks... es solo que...-dijo Bulma tratando de contener las lágrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos azules-este lugar va a estar un poco vacío sin ti-comenzó a llorar y rápidamente se contuvo-lo siento, me prometí que no lloraría hoy-

-Mamá, no te preocupes. Estaré bien-dijo Trunks reconfortándola-después de todo, Gohan va a estar conmigo.

-¡Te voy a extrañar tanto!-dijo Bulma mientras abrazaba a su hijo, Trunks se sorprendió pero correspondió el abrazo de su madre. Vegeta simplemente ignoró esa escena sentimental y se acercó a Gohan quien estaba allí de pie junto al vehículo esperando a Trunks.

-¡V-Vegeta-san!-exclamó Gohan en cuanto lo notó-antes de que digas algo sobre esto, no tienes que preocuparte por nosotros, tenemos todo lo que necesitamos y te prometo que volveremos de este viaje muy pronto-

-Eso no es lo que más me importa-dijo el príncipe saiyajin quien se acercó hasta quedar frente a Gohan-escúchame, mocoso, más te vale que cuides bien a Trunks o vas a terminar pagando muy caro por hacerle daño-

-¡Lo haré!-dijo Gohan en señal de afirmación. Vegeta solo asintió sabiendo que ese engendro de Kakaroto iba a cumplir su promesa y comenzó a caminar de regreso a la Corporación Cápsula, Gohan suspiró aliviado, por un momento creyó que Vegeta iba a amenazarlo pero no fue así, quizás entrenar tanto tiempo en el Otro mundo le hizo cambiar su forma de ser. Desvió la mirada hacia Trunks quien seguía consolando a su madre quien no dejaba de llorar-¡Trunks! ¡apresúrate! ya es hora de irnos-

-S-Sí ¡ya voy!-exclamó Trunks, se separó de su madre y la tomó de los hombros viéndola fijamente a los ojos-ya debo irme, mamá. Te veré pronto-

-Cuídate mucho, Trunks-dijo la científica de cabellos celestes. El joven de cabellos lilas le sonrió, dio la vuelta y caminó hacia Gohan, pero antes de que pudieran subirse al vehículo, Bulma recordó algo importante que había dejado en su laboratorio-chicos ¡chicos! ¡esperen! no se vayan-ambos semi-saiyajin se detuvieron y desviaron la mirada hacia Bulma-hay algo que tengo que darles ¡vuelvo enseguida!-la científica de cabellos celestes regresó a la Corporación Capsula y unos minutos más tarde regresó con lo que parecía ser una caja plateada con el logo de la Corporación capsula impreso en la tapa-¡aquí está! ¡lo encontré!-se acercó a Gohan-Gohan, sé que debí darte esto hace mucho tiempo, pero... después de que murieras y luego de lo sucedido con Black Gokū, yo... me olvidé por completo de entregártelo-

-¿Qué hay adentro?-preguntó Gohan mientras colocaba su mano izquierda en la caja plateada.

-Es algo que va a ser realmente útil para cuando tengas que entrenar-le dijo Bulma con una sonrisa y una chispa en sus ojos-vamos, abre la caja, estoy segura de que te va a encantar eso-

Gohan colocó su dedo pulgar en la ranura de la tapa de la caja con un poco de duda y miedo a la vez pero a pesar de todo, confiaba en Bulma y si ella decía que lo que había allí adentro lo ayudaría a entrenar entonces todo estaba bien ¿no? decidido, abrió la tapa y adentro de la caja descansaba lo que parecía ser una prótesis de un brazo, con la única diferencia de que éste era robótico.

-Bulma, y-yo… no… no sé qué decir…-murmuró Gohan sorprendido mientras las lágrimas se asomaban en sus oscuras orbes.

-No tienes que decir nada-respondió la científica de cabellos celestes, depositó la caja en el suelo y sacó la prótesis robótica de ésta-ahora quédate quieto y déjame colocarte esto-Bulma se acercó a Gohan una vez que sacó la prótesis de la caja, sostuvo la prótesis debajo de su brazo mientras corría la manga de su gi revelando una horrible cicatriz producto de la amputación que recibió en la batalla contra los androides en el parque de diversiones. Colocó la prótesis en un hueco que había quedado de la cicatriz que ya estaba completamente sano gracias a su duro trabajo cuidando de sus heridas junto a Trunks cuando éste apenas tenía trece años, una vez que colocó la prótesis, la aseguró con unas correas elásticas alrededor de su hombro izquierdo por debajo de su gi, Gohan se estremeció ante el contacto de la fría tela pero luego se relajó cuando Bulma terminó de abrochar las correas en su espalda para evitar que la prótesis se cayera-listo ¿qué dices, Gohan?-

-¿Q-qué digo? ¿q-qué digo? digo que… ¡me encanta!-exclamó Gohan quien abrazó a la científica de cabellos celestes, se sentía tan bien poder abrazarla otra vez con ambos brazos aunque uno de ellos fuera falso-¡muchas gracias, Bulma! tienes razón, esto me será muy útil cuando deba entrenar-

-No es nada, sabía que te iba a gustar-comentó Bulma, desvió la mirada hacia el vehículo y notó que Trunks ya llevaba más de un rato esperando a que Gohan subiera y ya se estaba aburriendo-será mejor que te vayas, no querrás hacer esperar más tiempo a tu chico ¿verdad?-

-¡¿E-Eh?!-Gohan se sonrojó levemente y desvió la mirada hacia Trunks quien estaba dentro del vehículo con una expresión de estar aburrido de esperar tanto tiempo-l-lo siento, supongo que no vi cuando subió al vehículo…-comenzó a caminar hacia el vehículo donde lo esperaba el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas-¡nos vemos pronto, Bulma-san!-

Gohan se fue directo al vehículo volador, abrió la puerta de cristal del lado izquierdo y entró. Trunks reaccionó y saltó de su asiento cuando vio a Gohan dentro del vehículo sentado en la silla del co-piloto.

-Te demoraste mucho-dijo Trunks mirando a su koibito-¿qué estabas haciendo ahí afuera?-

-Lo siento, tu madre tenía que darme algo-respondió Gohan un poco avergonzado, movió su brazo derecho para mostrarle su prótesis robótica a Trunks-¿qué piensas de esto?-

-Creo... creo que se ve muy bien, por supuesto, si tú estás de acuerdo con eso-dijo Trunks mirando el brazo robótico de su koibito por unos segundos y desvió la mirada para comenzar a encender los motores y los controles del vehículo volador-Gohan...-

-¿S-si?

-Estás... ¿estás feliz usando un brazo robótico?

-Por supuesto que lo estoy, después de todo es un regalo de tu madre-respondió Gohan-ahora que tengo dos brazos será más fácil entrenar contigo-

-Grandioso...-respondió Trunks no tan animado, Gohan se dio cuenta de eso y comenzó a sentirse mal por su aisuru.

-Trunks, no te enojes. Si no quieres que use esto, puedo quitármelo-dijo Gohan mientras intentaba alcanzar las correas elásticas e intentaba desabrocharlas, pero el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas lo detuvo.

-¡No! ¡no te lo quites!-dijo Trunks mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro de Gohan-me gusta, de verdad me gusta... no tienes que hacer eso por mí-

Gohan se limitó a sonreírle, se acercó a Trunks y unió sus labios en un suave beso. Cuando se separaron, volvió a su asiento y se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad alrededor de la cintura.

-¡Está bien, vámonos!-exclamó Gohan. Trunks solo sonrió y rió suavemente, presionó unos botones y en solo unos segundos, el vehículo comenzó a despegar del suelo y flotar un par de metros del piso. Debajo de ellos, podían ver a Bulma gritando y deseándoles buena suerte en su viaje, los dos semi-saiyajin se despidieron de ella con sus manos y el vehículo volador comenzó a volar lejos de la Corporación Capsula.

Cuando vieron que estaban lejos de la ciudad y ahora cruzaban un campo, Trunks colocó el piloto automático y desvió su mirada hacia Gohan sin abandonar su asiento, Gohan notó la mirada de su koibito sobre él y rápidamente se giró sobre su asiento quedando frente a él.

-Oye, Gohan ¿a dónde quieres ir primero?-preguntó Trunks viendo a su aisuru con curiosidad.

-No lo sé, no me importa a donde vayamos. Mientras tú y yo estemos juntos, cualquier lugar está bien para mí.

* * *

¡Uf! 12.400 palabras escritas en Word (sin contar la nota al inicio del fanfic y la que estoy escribiendo a continuación) es demasiado para mi.

Pero... ¿Qué puedo decir? estaba inspirada y cuando estoy inspirada, pero inspirada en serio, escribo demasiado y no puedo controlarme (a veces).

En fin, espero que les haya gustado el one-shot. Sé que muchos de ustedes se van a enfadar conmigo por no escribir una escena hardcore pero, créanme, hace cuatro años escribí un one-shot yaoi hardcore de Ao No Exorcist por mi decimooctavo cumpleaños y el final... pues... digamos que no salío como yo quería u_u

Por favor dejen, reviews. Pronto comenzarán las vacaciones de invierno, así que aprovechare esas dos semanas para corregir viejos fanfics y puede que quizás trabaje en uno que otro nuevo proyecto.

¡Nos vemos en la proxima publicación!

N3k00-Ch4N.


End file.
